


i think i wanna marry you

by chens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chens/pseuds/chens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will marry hyung one day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble but somehow managed to turn itself into a fic ?? unbetaed and written well into the AMs. thank you dannis for reading all the kkt messages i've sent you about this ^^  
> (title taken from bruno mars - marry you)

"Why are you crying?"

Jongdae looks up, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand so that he could see the blurry figure peering down at him. The figure clears into what looked like another kid, with bright, serious eyes looking at him with concern, hands stuck shyly down the front pockets of his overalls. There's a neat little bow tie around the other boy's neck and even through his tears, Jongdae finds that the other boy looks rather ridiculous with it on. He stops crying - but only for a minute - so he could properly answer the other boy. "My m-mommy left me here all alone."

The boy looks down at Jongdae thoughtfully, before squatting down so that he was at Jongdae's level. Jongdae watches curiously as the boy reaches out tentatively giving him a soft pat on the head. "I don't think your mommy left you forever," the boy tells him confidently, "everyone's mommy leaves in the morning but they always always come back." The boy's eyes are shining now with such sureness that Jongdae can't help but believe him.

"Really? you promise?" He holds out his pinkie and the other boy wraps it with his own.

"Promise."

 

When Jongdae's mother comes back to the daycare to pick him up, she finds her son playing in the sand with another boy. At the sight of his mother, Jongdae grabs the boy's hand excitedly ("C'mon Junmyeon!") and pulls him over.

"Mommy! You came back! Just like Junmyeon promised!" Jongdae shouts, padding up to give his mother a hug before stepping back, shooting Junmyeon an excited look. "I want you to meet Junmyeon!" 

His mother smiles. "Is he you new friend Jongdae?" 

"He's my... my..," Jongdae scrunches his face up hard, trying to wrack his brain for a word that would best describe Junmyeon. Junmyeon, who had reached out for him when he was crying, Junmyeon, who had shared crayons with Jongdae and who tucked him in during nap time. Everything was just Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon. And surely there was a word for someone who was everything right? 

"... my boyfriend!" he says finally, beaming at his mother who just laughs at her child's enthusiasm. "I will marry hyung one day!"

Jongdae smiles at Junmyeon and the elder grins back, hands tightening on the other's with an unspoken vow laced between tiny fingers.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 

 

 

"Why are you crying?"

Jongdae looks up and flushes bright scarlet when he sees who is in front of him. He hasn't seen Junmyeon ever since preschool; ever since the other boy had moved to attend elementary school elsewhere.

He wipes his tears quickly with his sleeves, flinching when the cotton rubs particular hard against scrapped hands. Junmyeon catches it though, before he could move away. Hands reach out for Jongdae, turning him to face himself. With careful fingers, Junmyeon pushes the sleeves up Jongdae's arm, taking in the fresh red scraps along the fleshiest part of his hand. "Jongdae, what happened?"

"It's nothing. I.... fell."

The cut didn't look like someone had just fell by himself, it looked like someone had personally harmed the boy. "Did someone push you?" Junmyeon asks slowly, eyes scanning the other boys face and taking in the slight bruises on Jongdae's right cheekbone.

Jongdae's eyes are like liquid fire. "No." he says, already turning to leave but Junmyeon catches his hands again, whispering an apology as Jongdae lets out a hiss of pain.

"Wait at least... let me," Junmyeon twists around to rummage around his backpack before producing a small first aid kit out of it triumphantly.

Of course Kim Junmyeon would have a first aid kit in his backpack, Jongdae thinks. Of course he would.

He watches him silently as Junmyeon cleans his hands and covers his wounds with a gauze. "You know," Junmyeon starts softly, "if someone is bothering you, you should tell someone." He reaches out to lightly touch one of the bruises on Jongdae's cheek but the other boy jerks away from as if he was shocked.

"You don't understand Junmyeon, what-" _'it feels like to be hated for no apparent reason because you are different, because you don't walk down halls holding hands with a girl like Kim Taeyeon.'_ Jongdae breaks off abruptly, standing up quickly and moving away from the elder boy.

When he speaks again, he sounds cold, distant. "Thanks for your help, but you should really just go meet your girlfriend now." He didn't mean for the word girlfriend to come out so bitter, but somehow it ended up tasting that way.

Junmyeon opened his mouth to protest but Jongdae is already walking away. "I... yeah... okay. See you around?"

Jongdae doesn't answer.

 

 

 

"Why are you crying?"

"Go away Junmyeon," Jongdae says without even bothering to look up at his college dorm mate. He knew it was him anyways, it was always him.

There's a shuffling sound as Junmyeon moves from the door to where Jongdae is curled up in bed, arms wrapped around himself as tears furiously streamed down his cheeks.

"Kyungsoo told me about what happened," Junmyeon begins gently, a hand on Jongdae's shoulder. "He told me about Baekhyun... I just want you to know that I'm here for you okay? I'm here."

_I'm always here._

And then Jongdae is turning around, face pressing into the other boy's chest. "Why does it hurt so much?" his muffled voice sounds and Junmyeon feels his heart clench painfully watching Jongdae pour out his misery onto his sweater.

_why_ did _it hurt so much?_

Junmyeon stays silent, clutching Jongdae to his chest and closer to his heart as the younger one cries for the rest of the night.

 

Somewhere along the trail of tear stained tissues, Junmyeon finds shards of Jongdae's heart and helps him piece it back together.

 

 

"Jongdae are you crying again?" Junmyeon whispers in the other boy's ear.

Jongdae shakes his head. "I'm not. I'm just glad I'm marrying you," he whispers, pressing his forehead against Junmyeon's.

Chanyeol's catcall pierces through the thin walls of the city hall and the sound envelops itself around the couple. This wasn't the wedding they imagined. There were no coloured lights refracting off the stained glass of the chapel windows. There was no aisle or any pews or even an elaborate ceremony filled with I dos. It wasn't the wedding they had imagined together when they were young, but it didn't matter. Because ultimately they were still together. 

_I'm so glad I love you._

"Me too."


End file.
